


Loss

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Avengers One-shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jarvis is lost, and Tony follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

Loss is new to none of them, they've all experienced, all know how to help others through it. But that is a hard task to complete when you don't know you're supposed to do it. 

Tony is in mourning and nobody knows. They think he's lost a computer program, but he knows he's lost so much more. Servant, butler, companion, friend, child. 

Whatever Tony may have considered Jarvis, it doesn't matter now, not when he's gone. 

Tears drip down his face, finger inching towards a trigger. 

"I'm sorry Jarvis," Tony whispers as he moves his finger in a tiny yet fatal motion. 

By the time the Avengers learn of their task, it's far to late to help.


End file.
